


Honey Heat

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Longing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Description Heavy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Honey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Summer Love, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honey has never tasted sweeter than in between the confines of Shinsuke’s lips.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Summer Longing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087130
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Honey Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest that u listen to [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02JQLpztyqznjnrTnxQQFP?si=hHXM7kA7Sh2xOCr9Gi-Tyg) while reading this ♥

Summer has an untouchable, indescribable way of stretching simple moments over from mere minutes into hours and days like warm taffy being pulled apart between two hungry, glistening tongues. The time on the clock never seems to reflect the time that’s being passed. 

It’s unfair how ethereal Shinsuke looks bathed in the gilded, gleaming sunlight. Honey drips down in rivulets on the flats of Shinsuke’s golden fingers as he drops the honey that they harvested earlier this morning into the stretching maw of the hand cranked honey extractor, the frames spinning lazily like a cat stretching. Atsumu wants to stay in this moment forever. He wants to capture it and stuff it into a snow globe so that he can rewind back to this single moment and watch it over and over like a little kid at Christmas.

They spent all morning out at the back of Shinsuke’s fields right where the tall stalks of vibrant, verdant blooming rice kiss the large wooden boxes in which Shinsuke’s Japanese honey bees reside, sweating the summer heat out in their thick white beekeeper suits. Shinsuke shows Atsumu how to open the hive and remove the bees and uncap the honey. The dry smoke bleeds through Atsumu’s screen into his suit, causing fitful coughs to wriggle their way through his lungs. 

In the glimmering morning hours, Atsumu watched Shinsuke divorce the unfiltered honey away from the wax-sealed honeycomb in paring strokes with a glinting uncapping knife, the handle weathered and smoothed from years of love and sweat, the same way how he watches the back of Shinsuke’s form as he receives ball after ball on the court. However, there was no _thud, thud, thud_ of the volleyball smacking its palm into the freshly waxed floor, just the songbird warbles crooning a gentle lovers tune into the thick, syrupy, summery air and the soft, repetitive _thwack, thwack, thwack_ of Shinsuke’s uncapping knife sinking into the thick of the beehive. 

The frames continue to spin around and around like the wicked convolutions of a washing machine, honey pooling at the bottom of the honey extractor. Atsumu’s hands ache due to the monotonous cranking, but even more so with a deep desire to hold Shinsuke as their lips greet each other like old friends, but before the thought of lazy summer kisses can even begin to climb into his head and make a home out of it, Shinsuke silences it with only his eyes, the warm honey in them hardening into a steely amber. 

“Would ya mind gettin’ the cheesecloth from Obaa-chan’s room?” Shinsuke asks. Atsumu only nods. There's no need to splinter the easy going summer silence with his rough, unshaped, brash words.

He comes back to Shinsuke flipping the spigot’s cap open with his fingers, metal bowls lined on the kitchen countertop like Russian matryoshka dolls, and Atsumu lets the cheesecloth float out of his hands and onto the bowls. Their fingers brush against each other as they set up the bowls and the cheesecloth. Even though Shinsuke has stood steady next to him for the past year, Atsumu wonders if Shinsuke’s world still flips inside out just like how his does every time they touch each other. 

They take turns holding up the burdensome honey extractor, the bottom ridges of the honey extractor digging into Atsumu’s shoulders, his face contorting into something ugly while Shinsuke’s stays blasé like he’s not Atlas and that’s not the world that they’re holding up between them with only their thick muscles and calloused palms. The amber liquid trickles out of the honey extractor akin to the way how time passes in summer: slowly, sweetly, desperately. 

The Hyogo heat presses its heavy fingers and palms into their sunburnt skin, wanting to imprint its searing mark like how the sun does to anyone who stares too long into it. Everything seems to move too slowly in summer. The sunlight settles deep into Atsumu’s bones, throwing another layer of heaviness on his limbs. It’s embarrassing the way how Atsumu’s joints ache and creak when he passes the honey extractor back to Shinsuke as if he’s spent years and years on this earth instead of only seventeen. The slowness and the stickiness of summer seems to melt Atsumu’s brain, turning half memorized math formulas and history dates to saccharine nothingness, and he’s glad that he’s not doing anything that requires his brain. The honey extractor’s sharp bite drags Atsumu out of summer’s heady siren song so that he can focus back on Shinsuke. 

The last trudges of the honey pass through the spigot’s open parted lips, and relief washes through Atsumu like a cold sea wave at completing the task. Shinsuke dips down, plunging the tips of his fingers into the filtered honey. It licks at his fingernails, and Shinsuke looks back at Atsumu, desire flickering hot in the amber of his irises, and brings his fingers into his mouth. It throws the Atsumu’s coherency into the trash can, and all Atsumu can make out from his jumbled up thoughts is _those should be my fingers in his mouth_.

“Didja want some?” Shinsuke asks, his Kansai accent dripping into each one of his words. Atsumu can hear the unsaid words behind Shinsuke’s question ringing in his ears. _Do you still want me like how I want you?_ It’s almost laughable how much Shinsuke doubts Atsumu's want for him. 

Shinsuke’s about to dip his fingers into the honey once more, but Atsumu closes the gap between them before he can do so with two broad steps and places his hands gently on Shinsuke’s hips, almost as if he were to touch Shinsuke too hard, Shinsuke would melt right through the cracks in the wood floor like a desert heat mirage. 

“Can I?” Atsumu breathes out, the feeling of Shinsuke’s hips pressing against his hands throwing him deeper into the bottomless pit of his desire. 

He wavers. Atsumu knows Shinsuke wants him, it’s a truth that rings true from the blossoming blues and purples painted across on his neck and shoulders, but the burden of knowing that a boy-god wants a mere mortal like him still continues to crush Atsumu into fine powder well into a year of their relationship. Shinsuke, all-seeing, all-forgiving, all-steady, eyes gleaming brightly, closes the gap between their lips, and the space between them collapses upon itself, knees buckling and scraping the ground between two boys, one with burning red blood, another with flowing golden ichor. 

Honey has never tasted sweeter than in between the confines of Shinsuke’s lips. His hands tangle themselves in Atsumu’s hair while Atsumu chases the taste of the sugary, saccharine syrup in the liminal spaces of Shinsuke’s heavenly mouth and lets it coat the inside of his mouth and melt on the flat of his tongue and stick in the gaps between his wisdom teeth. Their teeth knock clumsily into each other’s a couple of times while desire runs its path through the both of them. Atsumu and Shinsuke allow summer to wrap its searing arms around the rest of their evening into its time warping embrace, morphing the heated evening into lazily exchanged kisses, dandelion yellow honey sticking to fingers, and deep burning pools of tangerine-hot desire. 

Atsumu passes the rest of the summer and the rest of the school year the same way he did last year, enveloped in Shinsuke’s furnace-like embrace and Shinsuke’s wandering hands and Shinsuke’s sticky sweet lips, a repeat of last year. Atsumu’s heart hums a diseased, cloying _I want to last forever with Shinsuke_ , but he chooses to drown out the terrible cries of his heartbeat with Shinsuke’s. Atsumu’s graduation looms over the both of them, something unsaid and untalked about. The siren calling of promises of forever rots away at the back of Atsumu’s teeth into something that gnaws ever so slowly at the flap of his throat. He wants to swallow the feeling and digest it into something tolerable, but he can’t, because there is no forever for a mortal like Atsumu. 

Kita doesn’t cry when Atsumu breaks up with him on his graduation day. They both knew that Atsumu was too big, too massive, too encompassing for sleepy, little Hyogo, eternally crystallized in amber, and that the ropes of one person’s love, no matter how great, was never enough to tie down a soaring Icarus to the earth. Mortals were always meant to burn so bright that they sear themselves into the empty spaces behind a god’s eyes. Kita simply lets a simple _ok_ slip past his well loved lips, the same lips that Atsumu has memorized over and over with his tongue and lips and hands, clutches Atsumu’s second button closer to his chest, and lets Atsumu pretend that he can’t see culmination of every single moment they’ve spent together materializing in Kita’s golden syrupy eyes. 

Under the waning, fluorescent lights in Atsumu’s new Tokyo dorm, honey has never tasted so bittersweet before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading n i hope u liked my first fic!! i picked up prose a mere two months ago after a solid four years of not going ten feet within it so pls be gentle w ur criticisms :) feedback is always wanted and welcomed :D 
> 
> here's the link to the [article](https://www.hobbyfarms.com/how-to-harvest-honey/) that i used to help me out w the honey making process 
> 
> u can find me on twitter at [@oikawabratz](https://twitter.com/oikawabratz) n my dms are always open if u wanna talk i promise i don't bite ;)


End file.
